This invention relates to silver halide photographic materials (hereinafter sometimes referred to simply as "light-sensitive materials") for use in the making of printing plates, as well as a process for producing such light-sensitive materials. More particularly, this invention relates to a process by which light-sensitive materials that feature good contact under vacuum can be produced with high efficiency. The rate of production under the slow drying conditions described in the Japanese patent application No. 228762/1989 is lower than the heretofore practiced process for producing light-sensitive materials and the price of the produced light-sensitive materials will unavoidably increase.